Godzilla (Universe)
|-|Verse= |-|Showa Era= |-|Heisei Era= |-|Millennium Era= |-|Post-Millennium Era= |-|Godzilla Power Hour= |-|Godzilla The Series= |-|Comics= |-|Videogames= For detailed information about this series, visit the Gojipedia. Summary The Godzilla series is a kaiju franchise made by Toho. It features Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, King Ghidorah, and many others. Like most franchises, Godzilla has several different continuities and spawned many comics, mangas, games, TV shows, etc., so, the canon can be confusing. Godzilla has crossed over with other verses in different kinds of media, including: King Kong, Gamera, the Ultra Series, Kamen Rider, Evangelion, Mazinger Z, Gundam and Marvel Comics. Note: Within versus threads, the original poster should specify which incarnation of Godzilla or any other Kaiju that is being used. This Verse has a relationship with Legendary's and Warner Bros' "MonsterVerse". Main Timelines of the Series * Showa Era * Heisei Era * Millennium Era * Post-Millennium Era |-|Power of the Verse= This verse is very powerful as it has several broken abilities and ranges widely in power, very often there are characters who are planetary threats, there are also casual planet and solar system busters, finally the existence of a Higher-Dimensional Race capable of destroying the entire universe, boosts the power of the verse to a confirmed High Universe level. Godzilla himself has several impressive feats such as battling Thor and the God of Thunder comparing him to the World Serpent, placing Godzilla at Solar System level, also reacting to and shooting a comet carrying Monster X/Kaiser Ghidorah while it was still in space, tanking an absolute zero blast, surviving as nothing but a beating heart, and moving the Earth's tectonic plates from the indirect force of Heisei Godzilla and Larva Battra's battle. |-|Attack Potency= Showa Era: City Block level to at least Town level between the Original Godzilla movie, Zone Fighter and Destroy All Monsters. Heisei Era: City Block level in the Original Godzilla movie, City level during Godzilla vs. Biollante, reaching even Planet level during Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah and higher into Planet level during the sequels. Millennium Era: As the following sequels of the original film are not connected to each other the power varies between movies. City Block level during the Original Godzilla movie, Small Country level for Godzilla 2000, Mountain level for Megaguirus Godzilla, Town level for GMK Godzilla, Large Country level for Kiryu Saga Kaiju and Island level to Multi-Continent level for Final Wars Godzilla and Kaiju. Post-Millenniun Era: These films are not connected to Original Godzilla film and range in power between Timelines. Small Building level to at least Town level in Shin Godzilla, Wall level to High Universe level in Godzilla Monster Planet Trilogy. Animated Series: Here power ranges between series: *'Godzillaland:' Athlete level to Wall level *'The Godzilla Power Hour:' Town level for the weakest Kaiju to Large Planet level for the strongest including Godzilla. *'Godzilla The Series:' Small Building level for the weak Kaiju to at least Island level for the strongest kaiju including Godzilla. Literature: Here we have, novels, comics, and manga. Which ranges from: *City level for Dark Horse Godzilla. *Large Mountain level to Dwarf Star level for IDW Comics *Solar System level in Marvel Godzilla comics. Videogames: Godzilla and other Kaiju powers are varied according to the video game. |-|Strength= Godzillaverse has some notable striking strength feats, as they are capable of destroying Mountains and beyond with their physical attacks. The verse's levels range from Wall Class on the lower ends, to Solar System Class via Marvel Kaiju. Characters had high lifting strength feats, that range from Class M on the lower ends, to Class Y via Marvel Kaiju. |-|Speed= Ranges from Subsonic to Supersonic+ movement speed, with FTL reactions and combat speed, and MFTL+ speed feats. Several monsters (such as Showa King Ghidorah) are confirmed to have FTL flight speed. |-|Hax= While all the monsters are physical powerhouses, there are also several broken abilities including Time Travel, Spatial Manipulation, Transmutation, Teleportation, Soul Manipulation, Telepathy, Precognition, Resurrection, and Life-Force Absorption, Intangibility, Large Size, Immortality, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Intangibility, Non-Corporeal, Reality Warping, Animated Shadow, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Black Holes, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Body Control, Attack Reflection, Energy Manipulation |-|Technology= Humanity and alien races had developed High level technology that includes spaceships to travel between the solar system, time machines, mental control machines, armament capable of hurting the kaiju such as the hyper maser cannons, chemical weapons that can destroy entire cities at molecular level like the Oxygen Destroyer and finally the definitive weapons known as Mechas to fight the Kaiju. The technology of alien races ranges from weapons able to hurt the kaiju to being able to destroy Large Planets such as Peaceland with ease. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters: * Death Dragon98 * N-nani * ConsumingFire * Gallavant * Byakushiki Setsura * Gerdkinerf * HYPERGODZILLA * YogTheKey * Kiryu-MG3 * SaiyanSage * Apex Predator X * Mctroid * Eva132 * ZeedMillenniummon89 * FanofRPGs * QuagsireTheLegend * God-King Superman77 * DMB 1 * SuperDragoon100 * Elizhaa * Kiryu2012 * Christian Higdon * DarkDragonMedeus * Sans2345 * Randomaneer123 Opponents: Neutral: * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * Serpent of the Internet 97 * ZacharyGrossman273 Character Profiles Composite Profile 60 years of mayhem colors by kaijusamurai-d7hrjrd.jpg|'Godzilla'|link=Godzilla (Composite) File:The_king_of_terror_by_kaijusamurai_dcunqly-pre.jpg|'King Ghidorah'|link=King Ghidorah (Composite) Toho Studio Toho Godzilla Incarnations: Godzilla (Original).jpg|'Original'|link=Godzilla (Original) Godzilla (Showa).JPG|'Showa'|link=Godzilla (Showa) Godzilla (Heisei).jpg|'Heisei'|link=Godzilla (Heisei) Godzilla (Millenium).jpg|'Millennium'|link=Godzilla (Millennium) File:ShinGoji Trailer.jpg|'Shin'|link= Shin Godzilla Godzilla's Sons: File:Godzilla.jp_-_28_-_FinalMinira_Minilla_2004.jpg|'Minilla'|link= Minilla File:Godzilla_Juniorr.jpg|'Godzilla Jr'|link= Godzilla Jr. Divine Moths: Mothra MattFrank.jpg|'Mothra'|link=Mothra Battra MattFrank.jpg|'Battra'|link=Battra Godzilla X Monster Strike - Armor Mothra.png|'Mothra Leo'|link=Mothra Leo Ghidorahs: King Ghidorah MattFrank.jpg|'King Ghidorah'|link=King Ghidorah Grand King Ghidorah.jpg|'Grand King Ghidorah'|link=Grand King Ghidorah Desghidorah.jpg|'Desghidorah'|link=Desghidorah Keizer Ghidorah MattFrank.jpg|'Keizer Ghidorah'|link=Monster X Mechagodzilla: Showa Mechagodzilla PaulHanley.jpg|'Showa'|link=Mechagodzilla (Showa) Heisei MechaGodzilla MattFrank.jpg|'Heisei'|link=Mechagodzilla (Heisei) Kiryu JeffZornow.jpg|'Millennium'|link=Mechagodzilla (Millennium) Other Kaiju: Introduced in Showa Era Anguirus MattFrank.jpg|'Anguirus'|link=Anguirus King Caesar MattFrank.jpg|'King Caesar'|link=King Caesar Rodan MattFrank.jpg|'Rodan'|link=Rodan King Kong MattFrank.jpg|'King Kong'|link=King Kong (Godzilla) Baragon MattFrank.jpg|'Baragon'|link=Baragon Ebirah JeffZornow.jpg|'Ebirah'|link=Ebirah Titanosaurus MattFrank.jpg|'Titanosaurus'|link=Titanosaurus Hedorah MattFrank.jpg|'Hedorah'|link=Hedorah Jet Jaguar MattFrank.jpg|'Jet Jaguar'|link=Jet Jaguar Manda JeffZornow.jpg|'Manda'|link=Manda (Godzilla) Megalon.jpg|'Megalon'|link=Megalon Gorosaurus MattFrank.jpg|'Gorosaurus'|link=Gorosaurus Gigan MattFrank.jpg|'Gigan'|link=Gigan Introduced in Heisei Era File:Shokirus.jpg|'Shockirus'|link=Shockirus File:BiollanteRoE.jpg|'Biollante'|link=Biollante Dagahra-0.jpg|'Dagahra'|link=Dagahra SpaceGodzilla MattFrank.jpg|'Spacegodzilla'|link=SpaceGodzilla MOGUERA JeffZornow.jpg|'M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'|link=M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Destoroyah MattFrank.jpg|'Destoroyah'|link=Destoroyah Introduced in Millennium Era Megaguirus JeffZornow.jpg|'Megaguirus'|link=Megaguirus Orga JeffZornow.jpg|'Orga'|link=Orga Zilla MattFrank.jpg|'Zilla'|link=Zilla Anime Trilogy File:800px-Godzilla Earth Cropped.png|'Earth'|link= Godzilla Earth File:Godzilla Planet of the Monsters - Godzilla Filius - 00001.png|'Filius'|link= Godzilla Filius File:1024px-AniGoji3_teaser_website_bg.png|'King Gidorah'|link= King Ghidorah (Anime) File:Godzilla png s anime mechagodzilla by magarame-dcbpxvj.png|'Mechagodzilla'|link= Mechagodzilla (Anime) File:Godzilla_monster_planet_servum_by_kaijualpha1point0-dbfanzm.jpg|'Servum'|link= Servum File:Large-haruo.png|'Haruo Sakaki/Vulture'|link= Haruo Sakaki File:Large-yuko.png|'Yuko Tani'|link= Yuko Tani File:Large-maina.png|'Maina'|link= Maina File:Large-miana.png|'Miana'|link= Miana Legendary Studio Monsterverse_wallpaper_by_awesomeness360-db3vbsp.jpg|'MonsterVerse'|link=MonsterVerse Animated Series Continuities Hanna Barbera Godzilla (Hanna Barbera).jpg|'Godzilla (Hanna Barbera)'|link=Godzilla (Hanna Barbera) Godzilland File:Kunkun.png|'Godzilla-Kun'|link=Godzilla-Kun Godzilla: The Series Zilla Jr.-0.jpg|'Godzilla'|link=Godzilla (Godzilla: The Series) CGprofile.png|'Cyber-Godzilla'|link=Cyber-Godzilla CRexprofile.png|'C-Rex'|link=Crustaceous Rex EGGprofile.png|'El Gusano Gigante'|link=El Gusano Gigante Nanotech.png|'Nanotech Creature'|link=Nanotech Creature Profiledeutalios.png|'Mutant Rats'|link=Mutant Rat Cyber fly profile 2.png|'Cyber-Fly'|link=Cyber Fly Cryptoprofile.png|'Cryptocleidus'|link=Cryptocledius Reptilian Profile.png|'Reptilian'|link=Reptilian Crackler profile.png|'Crackler'|link=Crackler Queen Bee.png|'Mutant Bees'|link=Mutant Bee Prfoile.png|'Quetzalcoatl'|link=Quetzalcoatl (Godzilla) File:Ice_Borer.jpg |'Ice Borer'|link=Ice Borer File:Nessie.jpg|'The Loch Ness Monster'|link=Loch Ness Monster (Godzilla) File:Robo-Yeti.jpg|'Robo-Yeti'|link=Robo-Yeti File:King_Cobra.jpg|'King Cobra'|link=King Cobra File:Queen.jpg|'Mutant Termites'|link=Mutant Termite File:Giant_Bat.jpg|'Giant Bat'|link=Giant Bat File:Giant_Mutant_Spider.jpg|'Giant Mutant Widow Spider'|link=Giant Mutant Widow Spider File:ChameleonGojira.jpg|'Chameleon'|link=Chameleon (Godzilla) File:800px-Techno-Sentient_form_3.png|'Techno-Sentient'|link=Techno-Sentient File:DNA_mimic.jpg|'DNA Mimic'|link=DNA Mimic File:Bacilus.jpg|'Bacilus'|link=Bacilus Books and Novels Continuities File:Rozanrocketform.jpg|'Rozan'|link=Rozan Manga Continuities Kodansha File:%2792_Kodansha_Manga_-_Volume_1_Cover.jpg|'Godzilla (Kodansha)'|link=Godzilla (Kodansha) File:KG.png|'King Godzilla'|link=King Godzilla File:320px-Machine_G.png|'Machine G'|link=Machine G Comicbook Continuities Marvel Comics File:Godzilla (Earth-616) from Godzilla Vol 1 7 0001.jpg|'Godzilla (Marvel Comics)'|link=Godzilla (Marvel Comics) File:SJ3RX_(Earth-616)_from_Official_Handbook_of_the_Marvel_Universe_Vol_2_10_001.jpg|'Red Ronin'|link=Red Ronin Dark Horse Godzilla (Dark Horse).JPG|'Godzilla (Dark Horse)'|link=Godzilla (Dark Horse Comics) IDW Kingdom of Monsters + 2012 + Rulers of Earth IDW Godzilla JeffZornow.jpg|'Godzilla (IDW)'|link=Godzilla (IDW) Trilopod Alpha by Jeff Zornow.jpg|'Trilopod'|link=Trilopod In Hell Godzilla (In Hell).png |'Godzilla (In Hell)'|link=Godzilla (Godzilla In Hell) Hell God.jpg|'Hell Gate Guardian'|link=Hell Gate Guardian Rage Across Time Godzilla Rage Across Time.jpg|'Godzilla (Rage Across Time)' |link=Godzilla (Godzilla: Rage Across Time) Weakened Zeus.png|''' Zeus''' |link= Zeus (Godzilla) Video Game Continuities Super Godzilla Bagan-godzilla-3.png|'Bagan'|link=Bagan Super.png|'Super Godzilla'|link=Super Godzilla Atari Trilogy File:Kisspng-godzilla-unleashed-godzilla-destroy-.png|'Godzilla (Atari)'|link=Godzilla (Atari) File:Obsidius.png|'Obsidius'|link=Obsidius File:Krystalak.png|'Krystalak'|link=Krystalak File:The_Sphinx.png|'The Sphinx'|link=Sphinx (Godzilla) Godzilla: The Game File:Godzillla the game spacegodzilla by sonichedgehog2-d8rs8ol.png|'SpaceGodzilla'|link=SpaceGodzilla (Godzilla:The Game) Godzilla: Trading Battle Balkarsardan.png|'Balkzardan'|link=Balkzardan Nene.png|'Barugaron'|link=Barugaron Shiigan zpsb51a89e1.png|'Shiigan'|link=Shiigan Tumblr nsoxu8XfwP1txs0f3o4 540.png|'Jyarumu'|link=Jyarumu Razin zps53f05c54.png|'Razin'|link=Razin Vagnosaurus zpsd5638f0a.png|'Vagnosaurus'|link=Vagnosaurus Weapons File:Garoga_Nuke.png|'Garoga Nuke'|link=Garoga Nuke Category:Godzilla Category:Verses Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Movies Category:TV Series Category:Comicbooks Category:Games Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Cartoons Category:Book Verses